


the end of one's rope

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if things were different?All in good fun.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	the end of one's rope

"Holy shit!" Tommy breathed, eyes alight with the glow of revolutionary fire. "Tubbo, start mining. I have a plan. We will vanquish the green moron," he paused here to smile broadly at his webcam, "once and for all!"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Don't feel like it."

Tommy stared blankly for a second, and then his face split into an almost proud kind of grin.

"You're getting funnier, man, but it's not the time. We can farm LULWs later, come on!"

"Nah."

It was so fucking hot in his room. Toby took a swig from his waterbottle and leaned back to watch chat congratulate the new self-defence in his tone. Wheeling around in mock shock, Tommy layered his own voice thick with stilted sarcasm.

"Oh, no. It would appear Tubbo has been bought out by Dream." Toby choked on his water. "Chat was so right and cool the whole time. What a, hm. What a surprising development."

At that he beamed, recovered and jovial. "Oh, no. Unlike you and _Jacque L'Manifolde_ , I'd never do that."

With an undignified snort, Tommy jumped off the edge of Niki's stairs and let the Ls roll in. This was universally agreed to be his way of gracefully losing an argument.

"Too shay. Tubbo, you are getting way too big for your boots, let me tell you that. Look at all the AWWWWWs. You disgust me. General 4?" It was less a request than a command. And that was the problem, really.

That evening General 4 were streaming housework or XP grinding in a decidedly relaxed tone. Fundy, Eret and Jack were hitting it off well as a group, in fact; in low tones, they had been making fun of Triple Threat for almost twenty minutes. Its third member, Thunder, found it a lot funnier than Tommy did. A typical shouting match ensued.

At its peak, Fundy and Tommy were good-naturedly hurling loud accusations of immaturity, furryism and 'being a motherfucking nerd' at each other in what Toby suspected had before been a rather chill VC. Chat agreed wholeheartedly. Ah, well. They thrived on the chaos.

"Watched Hamilton the other day," he cut in diplomatically as soon as Fundy took a breath, which was enough unlike him for the others to quiet.

"We know," said Tommy, unmoved. "I believe you called Thomas Jefferson Thomas Edison," - Eret let out an amazed throaty chuckle - "and then Big P made you John Laurens. Have you heard the song, Laurens' Interlude? He fuckin' dies. It's really quite funny. I would in fact say it is very funny indeed."

This took a few moments for everyone to process, punctuated by Toby typing something into Google and Jack stifling a giggle. "Shut it, Manifold. You haven't even watched-"

"Who's Big P?" Niki joined to say, promptly suffocating inside the wall Fundy had built in her absence. There was the pregnant pause that characterised Tommy's wavering commitment to a risky bit.

"Wilbur. Obviously, it's Wilbur!"

At this point the L'Manbergians and Eret took a brief recess to piss themselves laughing for a good thirty seconds.

"Wilbur Soot. The Big P," drawled Alistair just as things were winding down, his gravelly voice sending Niki and Jack into near-hysterics. Tommy scoffed as if above this and silently switched back to General 2. With growing apprehension, Tubbo followed.

"Tubbo, y'know, you have been weirdly contrary today."

"I-I honestly don't know what that word means."

"Like, not doing exactly as I say as your Vice President." He grimaced at his own words and amended the thought, watching Purpled putter around his tower with one eyebrow raised archly. "At least you're not this guy. Poor bastard doesn't know what's going on at the best of times, bless 'im. Imagine being neutral. Couldn't be me. Pass me your healing pot, would you?"

"Akchually," Toby said thoughtfully, "I think he's got the right idea." With nothing more to his plan, he gulped down the invisibility potion and shot Tommy in the chest.

As he sputtered, uncharacteristically lost for words, Tubbo's crossbow appeared on the death screen for a moment and merrily bobbed up and down. "Aaaand...see ya!"


End file.
